Flight into Time
by Fixerofstories
Summary: With the world on the brink of Nuclear War Feliz must fly a risky mission to save his late wife and the world. I replaced an older story about Felix and Della with this because the older story had loads of errors of location and setting. Also I wanted more to be at stake then just saving Della.
1. Chapter 1

Flight into time. Part 1 World on the Brink.

by bradhig

based on James Bond Characters created by flemming and License to Kill.

The group sat around a glass table with papers beside each person. James Bond sat at the head with a phone to his left.  
Felix lester with a prosthetic right hand and right leg , Dr Holly Goodhead a dark haired woman sat across from Felix and an old white haired man named Q sat across from James. They were watching a newscast on a large screen behind James.

A dark haired male newscaster speaks. "Not sense the Cuban Missile Crisis of 1962 has the world been so close to nuclear war. Russia and china under influence by the family of Della Leiter who are international arms traders are threating to attack the United States if Felix Leiter is not turned over for trial and execution. " as scenes of missiles and subs being made ready for attack are shown. The reporter continues as scenes of people stocking up ,civil defense videos run on TV ,and people fleeing cities on four lane highways with all lanes of traffic going outbound. "Panic has gripped the world.  
In Great Britain Protect and Survive videos had started running on TV. Stores are being emptied of food , and people are bunkering down. In the U.S. runs on supermarkets continue , banks are closed , and people are fleeing cities in mass. The world waits in fear of what.. " James turns off the TV with the remote.

"I don't have to add to that. "James Bond says.

"So what do we do now? "Felix asks

"Both the United states and Great Britain plan to offer compensation to Della's family. They plan to offer them defense contracts ,new markets to sell weapons to, and they can sell many without fear of breaking the law. "James explained

"They won't take that! Nothing can replace Della Leiter and you know it. "Felix groaned

"They have to. I don't believe her family wants nuclear war anymore then we do. It's the only thing we can do. "James replied

"I don't want to talk about compensation anymore James. I want to talk about a rescue mission. "After Felix pounded the table with his fist.

"Impossible! She died over a month ago. "James replied

"It is possible. I have been working on temporal displacement for years. I figured it would be good for our field agents so if they get into a bad situation like about to be killed. They could travel back a few minutes and avoid it in the first place "Q explained

"James I know what you are thinking about ,but temporal displacement is a matter of crude power. To travel back farther then a year you would need a nuclear reactor with you. SO Tracy is out of the question. "Q continued

"So you go back to the day Della died and then what? You can't just take out of there. The bad guys would suspect somethings up. "James replied

"I have also been working on cloning our personal so they don't have to go into risky situations when they could send a copy instead. Felix has provided me with enough blood ,skin and hair samples to make a perfect copy of Della. However the copy wouldn't be able to survive on it own. It's functions will be controlled by a computer chip. Without a chip a clone's heart wouldn't beat ,and it wouldn't be able to breathe. "Q explained

"Here's the plan. We send Felix into space with a clone of Della and a landing craft attached to the mother ship. Felix flys the lander down near his ranch and then puts his self and Della to sleep. Then he swaps the real Della with the clone and comes back here. "Q spoke

"We don't have a spacecraft that could handle that. The shuttles are retired and Russia certainly won't let us use a Soyuz for such a crazy ,foolish ,and impossible mission. "James shouted

"We have an experimental landing craft built for the Mars mission at the cape and You forgot the one space shuttle that is still flying , Moonraker 5. "Holly said

"I was lead to believe it was retired along with the NASA shuttles. Last I heard Moonraker 5 was at it's South American launch site which would put the shuttle in a orbit well south of Texas. It won't work. "James explained

"We can fly it to the cape on a 747 and launch it from there. "Holly answered

"Not enough time. The deadline is in 16 hours. So you want to launch a rescue mission. Let's see 4 hours flight time from RIO to Kennedy Space Center, load lander and temporal device 3 hours ,mating solid fueel boosters to external tank mate shuttle to launch stack 5 hours roll out to the pad 5 hours , plus crew training , and weather reports it can't been done in under 3 days. "James explained

"We told M already and he's considering it. "Q replied

"M won't allow it. He will go with compensation. M will call in ten minutes. "James said They argued while waiting for M to call. James answered the phone.

"It's crazy and will never work. I am putting you on a speaker. "James said then he pushed a button on the phone and hung up the receiver.

"James you are right. However if we do nothing billions around the world are going to raise hell. Just to say we looked in the book and couldn't find anything is bad. Della's relatives have given us a three month extension to the deadline to allow us to carry out the mission. You tell Q,Felix, and Holly whatever they need they have got it. "M spoke

James Bond hung up after that. "Alright we are go. Now we see how fast you can put this thing together. "James Bond spoke

They left the room and starting working on the greatest space mission ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Flight into time. Part 2 Risky Launch

by bradhig

based on James Bond Characters created by flemming and License to Kill.

The Moonraker 5 shuttle sat on the crawler transporter attached to it's external tank and booster rockets as it was carried to the launch site. Unlike the NASA shuttles the external tank was white and the wings and tail had yellow stripes.  
It was July 24 two days before the launch on July 26. Felix would arrive soon after spending three months in training. James Bond waited with Holly Goodhead beside him. She was talking to some technicians and then she ripped some pages from a manual on a clipboard.

"You have several backup systems and now we will see if they work. "Holly said

The crawler was coming up the inclined path to the launchpad.

"The temporal displacement machine and the lander are aboard. Sadly we won't know if the mission is a success or not until Fellix returns from the past. Why couldn't you just pull Atlantis out of retirement? "James asked

"Atlantis would never withstand the strain of temporal displacement twice. American shuttles were built on the cheap compared to Drax's version which was built 10x better. If we had used Moonrakers for the shuttle program Challenger and Columbia would never have happened. "Holly explained

THey got into a waiting gray NASA car and drove back to the VAB. A Meteorologist walked over to them with bad news.

"Look at this data. The launch may be scrubbed. "The Meteorologist groaned as he handed over the papers with the storm data.

James and Holly looked at it and had worried expressions on their faces.

"It changed course and now we have 100 knot winds headed straight for us. Hurricane Della is going to cause us trouble.  
"James Bond groaned

A blackhawk helicopter landed in front of them and the door slid open. Felix in a blue NASA jumpsuit go out and hurried to Jame's side. He saw they worried looks.

"What a hurricane headed this way and it's named after my wife. "Felix shouted

"Don't worry it could change course. "James Bond said

Later on Felix woke up screaming from a dream. James and Holly rushed in and tried to calm him down.

"Della! They killed her before I could reach her. They kill her! "Felix screamed

"Get some tranquilizer hurry! "James shouted

Holly got a syringe and filled it with tranquilizer. Then she stuck the needle in Felix's arm and injected him.

"You just be sure to get me off the pad tomorrow night. "Felix shouted before calming down

"He's been like that for hours. It's the memory of his wife's death haunting him "Holly groaned

"It will get rough around launch time with that hurricane bearing down on us. "James said


	3. Chapter 3

Flight into time. Part 3 Hurricane Della

by bradhig

based on James Bond Characters created by flemming and License to Kill.

Winds howled across the Kenndy Space Center as a large silver RV headed towards the launchpad. Inside the RV Felix sat in his spacesuit with the helmet off. James Bond sat next to him with both their backs to the wall of the vehicle.

"This crazy James we can't do it. "Felix said

"You were right we are going to do it anyway. That storm won't stop us "James explained. They reached the base of the launchpad and stopped. Felix , James and some technicians walked into a thick plastic lined tunnel leading to the elevator on the gantry. They rode up to the white room where Felix go ready to enter the shuttle. Felix put on his helmet and checked his radio. James tapped his helmet.

"Bring her back home and finish your wedding day. "James said into a microphone

"Yeah I'll get her back one way or another. "Felix answered

James Bond watched his friend enter the space shuttle followed by a technician. Felix climbed into the seat normally used by the mission commander. Now he was the mission commander and this was one mission he couldn't fail. The male technician in a white coverall suit and white hat strapped him in. After the technician came out they closed the hatch and left. James Bond returned to the firing room which would also serve as mission control on this flight. James sat down beside Holly and put on a headset. He looked at the screens in front of him. One screen showed the wind speed digitally displayed above a radar image of the hurricane. The other showed Moonraker 5 on the launchpad. Felix could feel the shuttle rocking back and forth in the wind.

"She's rocking like a bad ride at the amusement park. "Felix said

"It's alright the shuttle can take it. "Holly answered

Wind speed increased to 40 mph and climbing

"1 minute 30 seconds and counting. retract gaseous oxygen vent wood. "a technician called out. On the launchpad the arm above the external tank raised the cone shaped hood of the tank and then swung away from the tank.

"60 seconds and counting. "The technician said

Wind speed reached 50 mph. "Hold the count. The wind is too strong. It's over "James groaned The countdown stopped and groans were heard around the control room.

"James look at this. The eye of the hurricane is going to pass over us. We can launch through the eye. "Holly shouted

"Alright then we wait for the eye and resume the count when it arrives.

They waited for awhile. The winds stopped suddenly and the rain let up. The eye was overhead and the count resumed

"60 seconds and counting. "The technician said

"No rain and wind as the eye reaches the cape. We are in the center of a great storm. However we are also waiting on the launch of the Moonraker 5 space shuttle. All around the world people have fled their homes in fear of a bright flash and extreme heat of a nuclear explosion which we hope will never happen if all goes well here. "A reporter spoke

"40 seconds and counting. 30 seconds and counting "The technician said

James looked at the wind and radar display. The wind speed stayed at zero.

"1 "The technician said. The main engines fired and increased thrust. "3 2 1 Liftoff! "The Technician shouted

In the control room and outside people shouted go like crazy. The reporters outside followed the shuttle until it disappeared into the clouds. The engines throttled up, the boosters separated , the shuttle climbed out of the atmosphere and into space. The main engines shut down and the external tank separated. Felix opened the cargo bay doors and prepared the time machine inside. The temporal displacement device was a cylinder behind the docking module with the lander connected to it. Both were white object in a light brown cargo bay.

"Approaching activation of temporal displacement device. "Felix said

"Felix it's for me to be on the sidelines. Maybe I should have come with you. "James Bond said

"No I have to do this alone. It's my fault Della got killed. If I fail then I will come back and put this thing into a nose dive and burn up in the atmosphere. Better then dying a slow painful death from radiation sickness. "Felix explained

"Bring her back Felix. "James Bond replied

"Don't worry I will. "Felix answered and he push several buttons which started the time machine. Outside the night and day flew by as did the sun and moon. The continents flew by as well. Then it slowed down and stopped. Felix looked outside and was over the Indian Ocean. Felix pushed more buttons. He left the flight deck and headed below to the lower level and then into the airlock to the cargo bay. Felix moved through the short tunnel into the lander. The lander resembled the old apollo lunar modules only a bit bigger. It had circles holding propellers on it sides and stood upright in the cargo bay. Felix sat in the commander's seat with the pilot's seat to the right of him. He powered up the lander while the docking tube moved away from the front hatch. Felix fired the retro rockets and the lander rose from the cargo bay. Then Felix used the retros to position it for re-entry. He fired the main engine to slow the craft down and it began to enter the atmosphere. A shield made of balloons inflated in front of the engine protecting the ship as it descended. Felix checked to make sure the cloacking device made by Q was still on. As he flew on Felix could hear Della's mother all over again.

"It's your fault my daughter is dead. If you hadn't showboated before the wedding ceremony by skydiving in she would be alive. " Della's mother said

"I didn't know that Sanchez escaped otherwise I would of fled with my wife. "Felix answered

"You care more for your stupid job then my daughter. Why didn't you think of her before going after that bad guy? "Della's mother asked

"I loved your daughter more then you could possibly know. I didn't know her life was risk until too late. "Felix groaned

"You won't hear the end of this. My family will make you pay you wreck less fool. "Della's mother warned.

Felix looked out the window in front of him. He switched off the rocket engine and turned on the propellers to guide him to a safe landing. He saw his ranch house in the distance. Felix landed in a grove of trees for cover. He opened the hatch and carried the fake Della towards the house then he stopped. Felix watched shadows move in the house. He saw the men waiting in the bedroom and the couple still in the living room. Fellix saw himself in his Tux and Della in her wedding gown with a little cleavage shwoingFelix entered the kitchen and put the fake Della in a chair.  
He pulled a gun with a hose attached to it and pointed it at himself with Della then he fired. Invisible gas shoot ahead and filled the area around the two people knocking them out. Della groaned "Maybe we had too much to drink. " Then she fell down on a sofa with the Felix beside her. He picked up Della and carried her into the Kitchen placing her in a chair. Felix picked up the fake Della and placed her beside the Felix in the same position Della was in moments earlier.  
Felix then picked the real Della from the kitchen and left out the back door heading for the lander. Della woke up and tried to escape. She started hitting felix.

"Let me go you space creep. "Della said as she tried to get away.

Felix put her down and open the visor on his helmet. "Della calm down it's me Felix. I came to rescue because there was trouble in the house big trouble. "Felix explained

"What kind of trouble? How come your wearing a spacesuit? "Della asked

"A drug lord called Sanchez who I arrested this morning when I went skydiving escaped. Then he wanted revenge on me for that. He set his goons to capture me and as for you. Take a look " Felix hande Della some binoculars with thermal imaging built in. Felix held a tranquilizer pistol behind her neck. "If you start to scream I will knock you out and carry you to the lander. "Felix warned Della saw several man in their bedroom. some were holding her down and one was holding Felix. Then the leader forced himself on to the fake Della.

"They are raappppping me. Why? If they only wanted revenge on you? "Della asked

"Sanchez said some things are worse then death. He lowered me into a tank and a shark mauled me. It took off my right leg and right arms. I am wearing prosthetic ones now. He wanted me to suffer not die. "Felix explained.

"Why did you go after him if there was risk of this happening? " Della asked

"I was the only DEA agent with in reach. I didn't know he escaped. "Felix answered

"You knew the risks and didn't me. You Son of a Bitch! "Della shouted as she smacked him on the head even thou he had his helmet on Felix got his head knocked sideways.

"Della Someone had to stop him. Blane the DEA for not telling me he escaped. I was going to get a desk job afterward "Felix answered

"That's it you have to save the world one again. Maybe you get your high doing that and you didn't even think about me before you went for him. Didn't you? "Della asked

"I wouldn't have put my husband's life at risk if it was my choice. "Della continued and started to walk away

"I wouldn't have gone if I knew there would be any risk to you. Della forgive me. You have to come back with me or the world will be destroyed by your parents and relatives. " Felix groaned

Della stopped in he tracks "So what let them blow it up. " Della stated

"I didn't come for that I came for you. "Felix said

"You did Felix. "Della asked

"Yes Not a day went by without you creeping into my mind. How do you think I feel? I am sorry Della "Felix said

Della thought about Felix's list statement for a minute and then she rushed into his arms. Felix put his arms around her and threw her arms around him. They kissed passionately for a minute. They stopped.

"We to get to the lander fast otherwise we will miss the window "Felix explained

"There is a shuttle orbiting above and if we don't launch at the right time we will run out of fuel and die. "felix continued

They reached the gray lander sitting on four legs. Felix opened the hatch.

"Climb up and take the seat on the left Della. "Felix said

Della climbed up the short ladder and entered the ship. She turned left and sat in the seat. Felix climbed in and went to the left. Felix began to flip switches and push buttons.

"Won't people hear and see us when we lift off? "Della asked

"No we are protecting by a cloaking device and we will be using propellers to fly to a certain height before I fire the rocket engine to reach orbit. "Felix explained

They took off gently and flew straight up. They saw the ranch again and it was quiet with no lights on. They climbed higher and higher. Felix shut down the propellers and fired the main rocket engine. The lander shot straight up pushing Della back in her seat. The curvature of the earth appeared ahead of them. The rocket stopped firing and the fimilar shape of a space shuttle appeared ahead. Felix began the docking sequence. Felix looked at Della. He viewed himself as the first man who weathered two hurricanes of the same name in one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Flight into time. Part 4 re entry

by bradhig

based on James Bond Characters created by flemming and License to Kill.

Felix and Della found themselves on the flight deck of the space shuttle Moonraker 5 orbiting above earth. Felix had taken off his spacesuit and now wore a blue jumpsuit with the NASA logo on the right side of his chest and a black rectangle with his name on the other side. Della was looking out the windows on her side. She turned to face Felix.

"What do we do now Felix?" Della asked

"We go home. Just about ready for temporal displacement. "Felix answered

Della could see Felix's right prosthetic hand working the controls. "How much did the shark take for you? Can you still entertain me in bed? "Della asked with a puzzled expression

"The shark didn't go near that. You have to do something really really bad before they take that away. "Felix explained

"I don't want to even think what could be that bad. "Della replied

"Hold on and make sure you are strapped in. We are going through time. "Felix said

Della checked her straps. "I am strapped in Felix. "Della said

"Here we go. "Felix said as he push the button

Night and Day as well as the sun and the moon flew by again and again. Then it stopped.

"It's over honey. "Felix said

"Moonraker 5 do you copy? This is James calling? "James voice was heard on the radio.

"Put on that headset so we call contact him. "Felix said as he put on a headset

Felix then spoke to James "This Felix speaking. " "Felix have completed the mission successfully? "James Bond asked

"I have Della Leiter with me. "Felix answered He motioned to Della who spoke "This Della Leiter speaking I am fine. "

Cheers rang throughout the control room and a siren was blaring. James spoke "Okay Felix get ready for reentry.

Della whispered something in Felix's ear and he smiled. Below the world was at peace. The threat was gone after Della's relatives called off thee nuclear attack. The shuttle Moonraker 5 neared the point at which the OMS engines would fire to slow it down and make it descend into the atmosphere. Nothing happened and the shuttle kept going past the point.

"We have a problem here. "One of the controllers in the front row said.

"What's wrong? "James asked

"No retrofire. Somebody up there aborted it. "The controller said

James Bond tried to contact Felix. "Felix do you read me? Why did you abort retrofire? "James asked ,but there was no response James tried again and got no response. He turned on the camera in the flight deck and saw two headsets floating in front of the seats. James Bond had a worried look on his face. He switched on the camera in the cargo bay and seconds after viewing the screen he turned the camera off.

"Newlyweds! I should have known. "James shouted

"That looked like a familiar maneuver. "Holly smiled as she spoke

What James had seen was Felix lying with Della on top of him. Both of them were nude with a silver blanket covering them.  
James got up and threw his headset down. He started to walk away.

"We have been off the air for 10 minutes. What do we tell people? "The PR man asked.

"Tell them anything. Computer problem, engine failure , weather delay , anything. They will come down when they want to."  
James Bond groaned

"I will take me chances with the storm. "James continued as he opened the door and left. "Newlyweds" was heard in the hall outside the control room.

Meanwhile Felix and Della floated in the cargo bay and noticed the light on the camera go on briefly and go off. Felix had his arms around Della as she lay on top of him.

"Maybe it's time we go down Della. "Felix said

"Come on Felix a few more times around the planet. There's no danger of nuclear war now. "Della grinned

"Alright dear. "Felix replied

Moonraker 5 flew on around the planet as the newlyweds started making love in the caro bay again.


End file.
